bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Mike Nawrocki
Michael Nawrocki better known as Mike Nawrocki (born July 8th, 1966 in Dayton, Ohio) is an American voice actor, writer, animator and director. He is the co-founder of Big Idea and VeggieTales with Phil Vischer. He is also the writer and director for most of the Silly Songs with Larry segments, and also the voice actor of Larry. Voices * Larry * Larry-Boy * Jerry Gourd * The Peach * Scallion #2 * Oscar * Jean Claude Pea Director Episodes *Very Silly Songs! *Madame Blueberry *The End of Silliness? *King George and the Ducky *Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen *A Snoodle's Tale (Dr. Jiggle and Mr. Sly segment) *Sumo of the Opera *Lord of the Beans *Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler *Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella (co-directed with John Wahba) *Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't *Sweetpea Beauty *Twas The Night Before Easter *The League of Incredible Vegetables *MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle *Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier *Celery Night Fever *Noah's Ark Films *Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (co-directed with Phil Vischer) *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Silly Songs *The Hairbrush Song *Dance of the Cucumber *Love My Lips *Oh, Santa! *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything *The Song of the Cebú *His Cheeseburger *The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps *Belly Button *Goodnight Junior *The Eight Polish Foods of Christmas Fun Facts *Mike states if he picks either fries or chocolate, he'll go for the fries. *Mike's favorite shows are "Downton Abbey" and "The Simpsons". *His favorite character from television is Sue Heck from "The Middle", as she's a human version of Larry. *He used to have a pony tail. *He originally wanted to have a career in the medicine field, but he gave that up as the success of VeggieTales began to rise. *He is of Polish descent. *He has a bad back and he threw it out after sitting on a chair with a high hutch during production on Very Silly Songs!. *Married to a Colombian woman named Lisa. *During the early years of VeggieTales, he was doing a lot of free lance work to earn money due to Big Idea not making a lot of money. *On the 2008 reprint of Where's God When I'm S-Scared?, Mike Nawrocki did a message concerning the 15th anniversary of that show. *He has two kids: Ally and Michael Jr. *His favorite type of pizza is Canadian bacon (also known as ham) and pineapple. *Around 1993 to 1998, Mike Nawrocki also worked as the official film editor and sound effects editor for the show, by the time Madame Blueberry came out, he gave his editing jobs to John Wahba, in fact, the last VeggieTales related thing he ever worked on as an editor was for the sound "His Cheeseburger," in which he supported all of the after effects and audio editing, but John Wahba still did all of the sound effects. Works at Big Idea *Where's God When I'm S-Scared? *God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! *Are You My Neighbor? *Rack, Shack and Benny *Dave and the Giant Pickle *The Toy That Saved Christmas *Very Silly Songs! *Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! *Josh and the Big Wall! *Madame Blueberry *The End of Silliness? *Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed *King George and the Ducky *Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen *3-2-1 Penguins! *Lyle the Kindly Viking *The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown *Heroes of the Bible! *Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie *Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More! *The Star of Christmas *LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures *The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! *The Ballad of Little Joe *An Easter Carol *A Snoodle's Tale *Sumo of the Opera *Duke and the Great Pie War *Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush *Lord of the Beans *Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler *LarryBoy and the Bad Apple *Gideon: Tuba Warrior *Moe and the Big Exit *God Made You Special *The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything *Lessons from the Sock Drawer *Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue *Abe and the Amazing Promise *Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella *Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving *Silly Little Thing Called Love *Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't *Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart *It's a Meaningful Life *Happy Together! *Twas The Night Before Easter *VeggieTales Live! Sing Yourself Silly *Princess and the Popstar *Larry Learns to Listen *Bob Lends a Helping Hand *The Little Drummer Boy *God Loves You Very Much *If I Sang A Silly Song *Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men *The Penniless Princess *Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too! *The League of Incredible Vegetables *Lettuce Love One Another! *The Little House That Stood *MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle *Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas *Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier *Celery Night Fever *Beauty and the Beet *Noah's Ark *Puppies and Guppies/Sorry, We're Closed Today *Bob and the Awesome Frosting Mustache/Bob and Larry Gettin' Angry *Bob's Bad Breath/Trading Places *Jimmy and Jerry Are Rich/Feelin' Hot, Hot, Hot! *Laura at Bat/Pie Fight! *Pa Grape's Son/Larry's Cardboard Thumb *The Gong Heard 'Round the House/When the Dust Bunnies Came to Town *The Bucket List/A Gift for Singing *Lie-Monade/Let's Build a Fort! *Bacon and Ice Cream/For the Honor of LarryBoy *The Birthday Thief/Junior Gets a Pet *Cool as a Cucumber/The Rich Young Comic Ruler *Popcorntastrophe!/Junior Jetpack *Monster Manners/You, Me and Tiny Pea *Jenna Chive Live!/Captain LarryBeard *The Great Ice Cream Chase/The Guppy Whisperer *The Silly Ray/The Camp Out *Monster Truck Flower Delivery/Vote for Archibald! *Ready for Action/Sickabeezer *Plant-demonium!/DUO Day *Mayoral Bike Lessons/It *Callie Flower/World of Whiners *Two Birthdays/Playground Tales *Spacetato/Starved for Attention *The Imposters/Place Trading *Locked Out/Coach Ichabeezer *Scaredy Cat Boot Camp/Ichabeezer Moves Out *The Missing Jetpack/Bacon vs. Tomato *Motato Gets a Job/Pet Day *Blueberry's Tickets/A Club Divided *Laura's Animal Babysitting Service/Rise of Night Pony *Takeasaurus/The Painting *Ichabeezer's Granddaughter/Gone Lobster *Bob Gets Glasses/Crossing Guard *Glued at the Hip/The Action Figure *The Lost Tooth/The Companion Ship *JimmyBoy/The Larry Express! *Larry Lives it Up/Petunia's Not Funny *The Big Secret/Madame's Soccer Skills * Chef Larry/Lost in the Woods * Shrink-abeezer/Motato is My Neighbor * Invisible Arm Wrestling/Silly no more * Stunt Driving School/Off the Rails * Jimmy and Jerry's Big Mess/Beatbox Bill * Larry the Sleepwalker/The Case of the Missing Monocle * Larry Gets a Bulldozer/Bird on the Loose! * Leader of the Team/Tina's the Boss * The Puppy/Larry's Cousin Comes to Town * The Bob and Larry Show/Save the Cherry Cat * VeggieCards!/Grow-tato * The Good Samaricucumber/Destination: SPACE STATION! * The Big Race/Yambot * Burgers for Sale/Night Phony * Space Pirates!/Rooney on the Run * Junior Saves the West/The Treasure Hunt * Race Ya!/Larry the Substitute * Pizza Eclipse/The Robot * Delivery Boys/Dueling Mascots * Bob's Collection/The Cookie Caper * The Rocket Boot/The Many Versions of Larry * Aprilcot/X Marks the Spot * The Priceless Sock/Jimmy Makes a Comic Book * Book Club/The Lost Dust Bunny * The Water Slide/Story Time * Prodigal Junior/Where's the Mayor * Stranded/Junior Gets a Sister * The Movie Star/New in Town * The Hottest Pepper in the West/Karate Pirate Space Posse * Plane vs. Train/Larry's Baby Birdies * Two of a Kind/Moving to the City * An Ichabeezer Christmas/A Christmas Play * Ichaburgertopia/The Truth Hurts * Employee Fun Day/Bringing Home the Bacon * Books of the Bible/Monster in the Closet * Arcade Showdown/The Audition * The Singing, Dancing Lobster/It's Skatin' Time * The Last Issue/Bob's Great Store * Attack of the Marshmallow Laser/Bye Bye Bacon Bill! * The Best Christmas Gift Gallery LoveMyLips31.png Category:People Category:Voice Actors Category:Writers Category:Production crew